The present invention relates to electrolytic metal production cells, and more particularly relates to insulation assemblies for inert anode aluminum production cells.
Existing aluminum smelting cells use consumable carbon anodes which produce CO2 and other gaseous by-products and must be frequently replaced. Inert or non-consumable anodes may eliminate these concerns, but the implementation of inert anodes provides other challenges such as controlling the heat balance of the cell. In order to provide a viable retrofit design to utilize inert anodes in a standard carbon anode cell, it is necessary to significantly reduce overall heat losses.
The present invention provides reduced heat loss from metal production cells, such as inert anode aluminum production cells, through the use of insulation assemblies. The insulation assemblies may be located at the end, side and/or center aisles of the cell, and may be supported between the anodes and deckplate of the cell. The assemblies reduce heat loss and bath vaporization losses, and permit stable operation of the inert anode cell.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a metal production cell comprising an electrolytic bath containment vessel, at least one anode assembly mounted over the vessel, and at least one insulation assembly located along a side aisle or end aisle of the vessel and supported by the at least one anode assembly.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an insulation assembly for an aluminum production cell. The insulation assembly comprises at least one deck plate support member, at least one inert anode assembly support member, and insulation material connected to the at least one deck plate support member and the at least one inert anode assembly support member.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide a method of thermally insulating an aluminum production cell. The method comprises the steps of providing an electrolytic bath containment vessel, providing at least one anode assembly over the vessel, and installing at least one insulation assembly along a side aisle or end aisle of the vessel supported by the at least one anode assembly.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description.